Total Drama Supremacy
by RaguocUltimate
Summary: The fifth season of Total Drama in an alternate continuity. Contestants compete for a large cash prize. Craziness, drama, and other things associated with the series will happen, and the story includes six OCs to boot.


Hello, my name is RaguocUltimate and I have decided to write a Total Drama fan fiction story. It's been a while since I've written a fan fic and I hope that I can do well at this. This is an alternate Season 5, so All-Stars never happens. I'd like to dedicate this fan fiction story to Kobold Necromancer and Lord Akiyama. Both of these writers have produced great work in this fandom and I wish to someday write at their level. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of…

Total

Drama

SUPREMACY!

_Rain Wizard POV_

I walked outside of my house in St. Louis the second the doorbell rang. At the door was a tall white man with curly red hair. He wore a red plaid shirt and his pants looked to be too big for him. He was holding a clip board. I had been waiting for this moment for a little while now, ever since I got the letter that is. He looked up from the clipboard.

"Are you Ethan Ugliano?" he asked.

"Y-yes," I simply replied. _Why do I have to always be so nervous?_ I thought.

Suddenly, a figure came up running from behind me. It was a short woman with medium length brown hair wearing a white blouse and black sweat pants. It was my mother.

"Ethan!" Mom exclaimed. "Why did you suddenly rush to the door without me noticing?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said. "It's just that they finally came. The Total Drama people I mean."

"The Canadian reality show?" Mom asked. "I didn't expect them to pick someone from America, to be honest."

"Well, Mr. McLean sees something in him that the show could really use," said the man with the clipboard.

"Let me guess," began Mom. "He's looking to exploit my son's shortcomings, isn't he?"

"No, Mrs. Ugliano," said the man. "You can rest assured that the reason that he was chosen was because he is intelligent and never willing to give up. That and despite some social problems, he can get along with a lot of people."

_My mother is correct, _I thought. _Chris just wants to exploit my high anxiety and my ASD for a cheap laugh. People get their shits and giggles on when a person they consider inferior to them gets crushed._

"Very well," said Mom. She looked at me after saying that. "But I'll let you know that you will regret this. I know you're just about grown up now, but this show is known to exploit people's weaknesses and cause some serious harm, bodily or otherwise." She started to hug me. "You have many gifts, Ethan. I know I need to have faith that you will make new friends, but I always worry."

"I know," I said. "But I will do my best in the competition and make as many new friends as possible." I returned the embrace for a few brief seconds, and then I walked toward the truck, suitcase in hand.

I had been riding in the back for about twenty minutes. When I mean back, I mean the cargo hold of this massive moving truck. About a few miles into the trip, after we were out of my mother's sight. Elijah, the red-headed man who was taking me to Canada, stopped the truck at a nearby truck stop and yelled to get in the back. It appeared that the compassionate Elijah was merely a façade. The futility of my existence has been affirmed once again.

After several hours, I began to get quite hungry. I was wondering how long this was going to take. I felt the truck come to an eventual stop. The door to the back opened. It was revealed to be Elijah holding a tray of food: a sandwich of some kind, some rotten spinach, a moldy dinner roll, and a bottled water.

"Eat, stupid kid," ordered Elijah.

"I'm…seventeen…," I uttered. "And….you don't look a day over 25…"

Elijah proceeded to grab my collar with one hand and shove the spinach down my throat with another, his eyes red like the Sharingan.

"Eat goddamnit!" He exclaimed. I swallowed the vegetables, gagging all the way through. Elijah was quite livid, like he was an otaku being called a weaboo by some random troll on the internet. Elijah threw me into toward the other end of the trailer. Luckily, I was the only person or thing in the back of the truck. "After you eat, you need to amscray. We're at the border to Canada and I don't think Border Patrol would take kindly to a human being….or rather a bitch like you in the back."

_This is why I don't take to people well a whole lot, _I thought. I ate the horrid food very slowly. The sandwich was some brand of turkey. It was okay, though it may have been expired. I stepped out of the truck, almost stumbling. I see Elijah waiting over by a black SUV. Next to him is none other than Chef Hatchet. _I'm screwed_. I thought.

_Chaotic Neutral POV_

_Another season with that dirtbag, Chris. Great. Just great._ I thought._ Well, at least I get to see my gal and my friends Geoff and DJ…..well, maybe. Who knows how this season will work?_ I was sitting in a chair in total darkness, away from anyone that might be on the show. It's kinda scary in a way. I mean, I could have either been electrocuted or gotten a lap dance. I didn't know what would happen. Unfortunately, I was about to find out.

"Welcome all to the fifth season of Total Drama," said a familiar voice through a loudspeaker in the corner of the small, cubicle-like area.

_Chris, _I thought, feeling like grinding a kitten into dust.

"We've had a really wild ride, huh?" Chris said. "We've had friendships, and relationships, form and break. We've seen a guy fall into a volcano, another get mauled by a bear, countless nut shots, and not to mention plenty of endless drama between a bunch of wacky teens, and it was all in the name of mon-ay!"

_Whatever, douche. _I thought. _I can't wait to wipe that grin off your face and claim my prize money_.

"Now without further ado," the host began. "Let's introduce the contestants. You see my dear viewers, I set up a poll on the Total Drama Website to determine the most requested contestants, and boy was it active!"

_I heard about that, _I thought. _I guess the people me._

"I selected the top 12 winners of said poll to be contestants," announced Chris. "And here they are….."

_Well, time to get this over with, _I thought.

_Normal POV_

Chris MacLean, the "friendly neighborhood host-dude" as Noah once sarcastically called him, is standing in a studio. On the walls were photos of various moments in Total Drama. Behind Chris is a red director's chair that he had been sitting in. It says "Most Awesome Host of All Time." Chris directs the cameraman to a section of the room entrenched in darkness, with 13 spotlights turned off. The 13 contestants are separated by soundproof partitions. The teens could still hear Chris through a loudspeaker in their respective pods.

"First up is Cody," said Chris. The light over the first area was turned on to reveal Cody, the tech-geek with an attraction to certain goth girls.

"Next, it's Izzy," Chris declared. The second light shone to reveal an empty pod and an unhinged door on the ground. "Wait, where is…..?" Chris began to ask, but then Izzy comes from behind to tackle Chris.

"Here I am!" Izzy screams. "I'm so exicted! I mean, the government came and took me away and it **cost me money**! But anyway, yeah. I'm so going to win this time. I need to the prize money to embark on my quest to find…. **the lost Centaur village of Nevandeil!**"

"What in the **[expletive] **are you talking about?" Chris asked, getting up slowly from the assault. Izzy quickly ran over to a wall with many light switches, a few of them on the on position while 11 were still off.

"Oooooo," Izzy said in astonishment. "What do these do?" Izzy turned on the remaining switches. This act revealed, in order from left to right, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Cameron, Noah, Bridgette, Dawn, Alejandro (who had been healed of his burns), and Ezekiel (who was no longer in a Gollum-like state). Chris simply facepalmed.

"Well, ain't that special," Chris said in annoyance. "Well, folks that did not go as planned."

Duncan proceeded to attempt to knock down the door to his pod, but he was unsuccessful. Chris sighed and began unlocking the pods with the others still inside. He had gotten to Ezekiel but refused to unlock his. Zeke began to knock on his door, but soon began to notice the spotlight dangling overhead.

"Well," Chris said looking at his watch. "It should fall in 5…..4…..3…." The spotlight became detached from the wires and landed on the prairie boy, leaving him unconscious, broken, and battered. "I was off by two seconds haha."

"Is he going to be okay?" Bridgette asked. Bridgette seemed to be in shock, as did Dawn and Cameron.

"Probably…**not**! Hahaha" Chris cackled.

Confession Cam (Because why not?)

***Static***

**Dawn- **Oh goodness me. I do hope Ezekiel is okay.

***static***

**Heather: **Once again the sexist loser gets what he deserves. One day he'll be farming in some valley contemplating the futility of his existence like the loser he is.

***Static***

"So is this everybody?" Gwen asked.

"It has to be, babe" said Duncan. Noah smirked and shook his head. Duncan turned his attention to the smart-alec. "You know something we don't?"

"Well, I have an inside source," said Noah. "That said that the ratings for this show started to go down during Action, remained stable during World Tour and plummeted during Revenge. Chris wouldn't try to just have twelve contestants in a desperation move, would he?"

"Wait, where did you learn this?" asked Cameron.

"Sierra," said Noah.

"But how did…..?" Cody began, but then realized something that angered him. "So that's how she got those photos of me trying on speedos." Everyone else stood frozen, disturbed by the thought of Cody in a speedo.

"This is why we can't have nice things," said Alejandro.

"In other news, Noah is correct about our ratings troubles," said Chris. "Introducing a huge amount new contestants proved to be fatal to our ratings, much offense to the RoTi (pronounced Row-tee) contestants."

"Was I that much of a burden on the fans?" Cameron asked.

"Nope. Way worse." replied Chris. Cameron bowed his head in shame. "Without further ado, here's another batch of twelve contestants!"

The doors to the left opened revealing twelve familiar faces: Katie and Sadie, Harold, Lightning, Trent, Tyler, Owen, Courtney, Zoey, Jo, Beth, and DJ.

"Woooooo!" Owen screamed. "Season five! And I'm in it this time too!"

"It's too bad Mike couldn't compete this season," said Zoey with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, more on other contestants in a few moments," Chris said with a smile.

Trent looked over at Gwen and Duncan talking and quickly looked away and sighed.

Confession Cam (Have an issue? Grab a…..you know how the line goes)

**Trent: ***sigh* If it weren't for my…problems….I might still have her by my side. *takes out a pill bottle* I left these at home during Action, hence why I had that "9" freakout. The obsessed paranoia though was my own fault.

***static***

"Now contestants," Chris began. "There are two more things I must go over before the first challenge. First, well….remember when I said that introducing a _large_ amount of characters was a disaster?"

The contestants mumbled and whispered amongst themselves. Some asking 'Is he going where I think he's going with this?'

"Now, now," assured Chris. "There will be a few newbies this time, but only six to make the starting count an even thirty."

"What do you mean by starting count?" asked Jo.

"Yeah." Sadie simply said, looking puzzled.

"Coming out first…" Chris began.

_Well, that's then end of chapter one of this new series. I've been working on it on and off for a little while and now I've finally gotten something done for it. A little on how the story will work: each character will have some event told from their point of view at least once. Ethan will be used as a center point a great deal. However, other characters (such as Duncan in this chapter) will have their points of view referred to as well. As for where the nicknames come from, you'll have to see. Now then:_

_Who are the other five remaining contestants?_

_What is Chris's final word before the first challenge?_

_Does it involve the contestants not competing?_

_What is the challenge anyway?_

_All of these questions will be answered in the next installment of…_

_TOTAL_

DRAMA

SUPREMACY!


End file.
